


No Good Deed

by RunTheJewels



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, author plugs title of book into story as if he's being clever, but he's not, he's really not, just big dad on big dad action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunTheJewels/pseuds/RunTheJewels
Summary: Brian pays for being nice





	No Good Deed

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Compliments, criticisms, threats against my life, all feedback is appreciated

“I look forward to these things all year, you know that?” Brian reached into the cooler at his feet and tossed one to Hugo behind him, chatting with Mat, before cracking open his own and draining the half the can in one go. Bitter, frothy and after the week he’s had, damn perfect. Christiansen always did know how to pick ‘em.

“Trust me, I know.” Hugo opened his own, flinching back when it sprayed slight, “These little get-togethers always signify the end to a school year that was already overstaying its welcome.”

“The kids are certainly happy for it.” Mat gestured over to a chattering gaggle of their little ones, then muttered into his own can of soda, “Coffee shop’s packed now. Louder than I’m used to.”

Brian stretched out a finger at him. “And more people listening to you play.” Mat let out a non-committal sound then nodded vigorously in agreement. “Not all bad, right?” Brian said, Daisy even tells me people request you every now and then. You even draw crowds. And summer’s here. So crowd’s only gonna get bigger.”

“Look at us, Brian. Basking in the presence of a future superstar.” Hugo’s voice echoed into the humid night’s air and Mat’s brown cheeks took on an earthy reddish hue as he ducked his head in amused embarrassment.

Brian wrapped his arm around Mat’s shoulder, drawing him in, “Remember us when you get all big and famous. And when you meet Beyonce, tell her I want tickets. Amanda went and put Daisy onto her music and she’s been playing it nonstop for the last three weeks.”

“And she wants tickets to see her in person?”

“What? No!” Brian feigned shocked confusion, the alcohol ever so subtly removing his volume control, “They’re for me! Lemonade’s entire discography is a damn masterpiece and has been in my head for days now. I’ve gotta hear it in person!”

Mat erupted into a fit of laughter, the kind that took a great deal of effort to bring out of him. Contagious too because seconds in and both Brian and Hugo were laughing nearly as hard as he was. Sella visibly started to force himself to calm down, “I...I have to say.” He paused as he felt himself starting up again, “I have to say, I don’t think I would’ve started up playing again if it wasn’t for Darius. Man’s a blessing.”

Even when genuinely considering it, Brian couldn’t find any hint of exaggeration in Sella’s words. Amanda and her father had just shown up out of the blue and within months, had integrated themselves within the cul-de-sac and had pretty much made the lives of everyone better for it. Robert and his daughter were talking, Mat was playing again, Hugo and Ernesto were getting along much better than before, though the bar for their relationship was literally rolling on the ground. And Amanda was the big sister Daisy never really got to have.

But you’d never guess it by looking at him. Dark skinned, tall, bearded and built like a goddamn tank, all with a deep scowl perpetually slapped onto where his face should have been. Mat had been one of the first to meet him and admitted to being a bit (more than a bit) intimidated by the big man angrily glaring at the cup of Sella’s coffee in his hands as if it had murdered his father with comparatively tiny Amanda quietly drinking her own across from him. Then Darius had stood from his seat, stomped heavily over to the counter Mat had been behind and told him that this was, beyond a shadow of a doubt, the best coffee he had ever tasted and whether or not Mat sold bags to take home.

According to Mat, who had become such fast friends with Darius that he was willing to retell the story in full detail, Amanda seemed to notice Mat’s extremely nervous posture because she crossed between the two men, took one look at her father and then flatly ordered him to relax his face. Brian still found the thought of his eyebrows slowly being forced apart after being pushed together for so long, then ducking his head meekly and asking again in a much smaller voice to be entirely too hilarious. As was the thought of him turning a dark shade of purple the very first time Mary flirted with him at Jim and Kim’s. The man was a veritable teddy bear underneath that hard exterior.

He was here, at the party, still unintentionally scowling at the air while listening to Craig talk. Reconnecting with his old college friend had him smiling marginally more and Craig looked happier and better rested now than he had in years. It could be that Darius had him sleeping more but judging by the looks the two men shared and how Craig’s hands always found their way onto his friend’s shoulders or chest, Brian was willing to bet money Darius was taking more... _active_ measures in making sure Craig went to sleep than simply tucking him in at night with his favorite stuffed animal (or stuffed dumbbell, if Brian was being honest with himself) and reading him a bedtime story.

Next to the happy couple was a man who Brian had only seen a few times and talked to not at all though he did learn from Daisy that the man was named Saul. Warm brown skin, subtle stripes of grey in his black hair and a wide, heavy frame. One that had gained a layer of softness, either due to age or lack of meticulous care but was undeniably strong.

Though he sat next to Darius, who he seemed to know better than anyone else here, it was obvious Craig’s presence had him pushed into the position of third wheel. With Mat and Hugo now completely wrapped up in their own conversation, Brian now found himself in the same spot.

No trouble. This was an easily fixable problem and he was the self-proclaimed friendliest guy in the cul-de-sac. Darius would rank higher if he didn’t routinely scare the false teeth out of every old lady he dropped everything he was doing to help cross the street.

“Saul, isn’t it?” Saul’s drink stopped halfway to his mouth at the sound of his name and he turned slightly to see Brian place himself down on the stool next to him. Brian held out his hand and after a few moments of hesitation, Saul grasped with his own. “You don’t mind if I join you, do you?” He asked as if he hadn’t already sat down.

Still, Saul shrugged. “Not at all,” he replied with a smile on his lips. A small one but it reached his eyes so Brian knew it was genuine. The man was rather handsome now that Brian could see him from the front. “Riding the third wheel was getting boring anyway,” Saul continued, “Harding, right? Brian. You’re the one who knocked Darius over with a frisbee if I remember correctly.”

It wasn’t the best start to their eventual friendship, he had to admit. On some occasions, Brian would remember and feel sort of bad. On every other occasion, he was too busy cracking up to feel any guilt at all. Even now, the mere mention elicited a small snort from him. “Yeah, that was me,” he confirmed, “You know, I’m surprised he told you about that.”

“Oh, he didn’t. His daughter did.” Saul was laughing now. “Said he went down like a ton of bricks when you got him. Not surprised, you’ve obviously got arms that can throw.”

Brian felt the back of his neck tingle at the compliment and he brought up one of said arms to rub away the heat on his neck. “ Well, I know it’s our first time meeting but you don’t have to worry. Don’t have any frisbees on me at the moment.”

“At the moment? So there’s a chance?”

“Always is, isn’t there?”

Saul laughed again, fuller this time. It was deep, smooth and slightly stirring. Brian felt the heat in the back of his neck start to spread and wrote it off as an effect of the alcohol, as if he was anywhere near his limit. “Hate to boast but I’m reasonably sure I can catch it before it brained me. Been playing sports for a long while now.” Saul took another sip of his drink.

“I can tell,” Brian blurted out before he could stop himself. The heat exploded downwards until his entire body was buzzing with it but stopped before it could reach his face, thank God. “I...so what sports do you play, exactly?” He asked, pushing the conversation forward and hoping missed what he had said. The slight upturn of the corner of his lips told him this was indeed asking too much.

“Rugby, mostly,” he said, “Not exactly built to be the fastest person in the world.” He patted his own belly with his free hand and laughed again. “But I can take a hit. My son, American like his mother, plays basketball. It’s for the best since his mother works in a trauma ward and hates the close contact sports with a burning passion.”

Brian wrote off the prick of disappointment he felt as another effect of drinking. “Is your son here?” he asked, looking around Christiansen’s yard for any other unfamiliar faces.

Saul waved his hand. “Nah, he’s away. Wants to graduate early so he’s taking summer classes at his university.” He brought the bottle up to his lips and drained it.

Brian watched as he drank, watched his full lips wrap tight around the opening, the strong, thick muscles of his neck flexing as he swallowed the bitter liquid and felt his own mouth dry. He tore his eyes away and nonchalantly looked down at his own drink, turning the bottle around and checking the alcohol by volume. He was drunk. He had to be.

What other reason would he then suddenly ask, “Your wife then? Is she here with you?”

One of Saul’s dark eyebrows raised and for a moment, Brian panicked, wondering if he had noticed something off in his tone. But Saul’s eyes were chock full of amusement. “Boy’s mum isn’t my wife. She and I were an...item once. She spent a few years in the U.K where we met and youth and love can lead to some...unintended occurrences. She’s married now and I’ve been single a while.”

“Ah.” Whatever Brian was feeling deep in his belly, it certainly was not relief. Nope, not at all. “Haven’t found the right person yet?”

He smiled. “No, but I’ve always been terrible at finding things. Hopefully, she or he will find me at some point.”

“Ah,” Brian said again. So eloquent; he should be writing poetry.

…’He?’

Saul jostled him, “What about you? Your wife not here?”

Brian let out an uneasy laugh, “Divorced. Been about five years now.” He lifted his drink, lukewarm with how he had been squeezing it.

“And no one snatched you up in all that time?” Saul asked, “Look at you. I find that very hard to believe.”

The beer went down the wrong pipe. Saul clapped him on the back as he tried to cough the rest of the liquid out, his eyes full of mirth with just a slight hint of pride and locked onto Brian’s own.

It was seconds later both men noticed Daisy calling for him. “Hey, dad. The party’s starting to wind down and I was hoping I could spend the night at Amanda’s place.”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. Of course,” he answered quickly. She took off as soon as she got the affirmative and he called after her, “Text me when you both get there!”

“You okay, Brian?” Saul inquired softly. He had moved slightly closer. “You’ve been a little out of it lately.”

He had been, he had to admit. Saul’s furnace of a body wasn’t helping matters in the slightest. “Yeah, I’ve just had a bit much to drink.”

Saul nodded and then lifted himself out of his stool with a grunt. “Well, like the lady said, party’s winding down. Think I’m gonna head back home.” He rolled his shoulders, stretching them out and looked down at Brian, “You good to get home by yourself?” Before Brian could answer, he said, “If you’re not, you can crash at my place for a little while and sleep the drinks off.”

“Alright,” Brian agreed almost immediately, standing as well. He’s drunk. He needed a place to stay. Yes. That’s why. “If it’s no trouble.”

Saul smiled again and Brian could almost swear the man’s eyes flicked downward. “Come on, this way.”

Brian trailed behind him, saying his goodbyes to the few still left over as well as their hosts. And when he wasn’t, his eyes were on Saul. His broad shoulders, his wide back, the way his shirt had to be stretched to contain it all.

That’s why he agreed to stay the night with him. Because he had a little too much to drink. His own house was closer, yes but he was still pretty drunk.

Brian’s eyes dragged from Saul’s back to further down and his hand tightened into a fist.

Yes. Very, very, drunk.

* * *

Saul’s place was nice. Not that Brian expected differently. The man came off as the type to run a tight ship, something Brian could respect. Or maybe he wasn’t paying as much attention. He had been rather distracted and absent-minded lately.

“Hey! Brian!” Brian snapped out of yet another daze. They were in Saul’s kitchen, all lights except for the ones above the stove were off, giving off rays of dull, soft light. Saul was holding a water bottle out to him, his perpetually amused eyes now carrying a bit of worry. “You okay, big guy?”

Brian waved away his concern and took the bottle with a nod of thanks. “Yeah, yeah. I’m just-”

“Drunk,” Saul finished, “Right. Guest room’s this way.” Brian followed him out of the kitchen, past a living area with a massive television screen and into a hallway lined with doors. “You’ve been real distracted lately, Brian,” he said, “You sure everything’s alright?”

“Of course.” To his credit, Brian’s voice remained strong. “Like I said, just had a bit-”

Saul’s bark of laughter interrupted him. “Alright, alright, that’s enough.” They stopped before one door at the far end of the hall, Saul’s hand on the knob. “You’re a big guy. The amount you drank at that party wasn’t nearly enough to get you to this point and you know it.”

It was his tone, slightly accusatory and incredibly teasing, that made Brian find his own tongue again. “You’ve been watching me,” he stated more than asked.

Saul held his gaze and licked his lips. “Maybe. You’re hard to miss.” He opened the door and gestured inside. When Brian stepped closer to step through, Saul didn’t move out his way, choosing to remain in the doorway. After a second, Brian slid his way through the space that was left. His own belly pressed, molded against and slid past Saul’s soft, firm one and it was all he could do to keep the groan from clawing its way out of his throat.

He was inside now and could feel Saul’s eyes still on his back. Brian turned back to face him, “So then if you knew I wasn’t drunk, why did you invite me to stay?”

Saul licked his lips again and dropped his voice even lower. “If you knew you weren’t drunk, why did you say yes?” He asked back.

Darius was going to ask about what happened the next time they get drinks together because Darius notices literally everything. Then he was going to spend the entire night laughing at Brian for how long it took him to finally figure things out.

And Brian wouldn’t blame him. It was pretty funny.

“Would you like to stay, Saul?” He asked in a low, rough voice, unfamiliar even to him. He could still feel the other man’s body heat from the brief moment of contact they shared on his front and it was driving him out of his mind.

To his surprise, Saul chuckled at that, his shoulders shaking. “You’re asking me if I’d like to stay in my own house?”

And Brian had to admit, that was also kind of amusing because he started laughing too. When they both came down, Brian’s question remained in the air.

Saul stepped backwards, moving out of the doorway, back into the hall and away from Brian. Their eyes never left each other’s and Saul’s gaze could light the room on fire. At least Brian felt like it could.

After a few seconds of the most intense staring contest Brian had ever been in, Saul jerked his chin up towards the ceiling and said, “My bed’s bigger.”

* * *

He and Saul were the exact same height. It had been harder to tell back at the party or on the walk home, when they were at a comfortable distance from each other but up close, Brian could see it now.

Of course, there were easier ways to find out a man’s height than pressing him against his own bedroom wall and opening your mouth to let his large, wet tongue down your throat but none were nearly as fun.

It’s a novel experience; Brian was used to being the big guy. Especially with his usually smaller bed partners, who took one look at him and decided they wanted to be dominated or taken care of. They’d demand he put his full weight and strength into them and he would still hold back, knowing they wouldn’t be able to handle it.

Saul must’ve been used to the same because he was giving Brian the same treatment people usually expected from him. Brian felt blunt fingers and large hands running down his back, kneading his belly, groping at his shoulders and chest and he had to say, it felt good to be on the receiving end for once.

Saul was putting muscle into the way he was handling him, feeling on him with enough force to send a smaller person sprawling backwards and reveling in how Brian could actually take it without so much as a step back. The men never parted in the meanwhile, not to speak or even for breath. Brian kept Saul bodily pressed against the wall and the only sounds that filled the room the sounds of hands rustling clothes, deep moans and the wet slide of mouths.

Saul finally pulled away. “Bed,” he snarled, “Get to the goddamn bed.” He pushed off the wall and practically walked Brian backwards. Brian took the opportunity to attack the man’s neck and wrap his hands around his wide waist, raking his nails down the clothing covered muscles of his back and palming his considerable ass.

Their knees bumped against the edge of Saul’s rather massive bed and they dropped together, Brian immediately moving to straddle the man’s torso. He tore off the green overshirt he regularly wore and pulled the cotton undershirt over his head just a Saul managed to remove his own upper clothing and toss them to the side.

Any lingering thoughts Brian had about whether or not this was a good idea promptly opened up the nearest window and tossed themselves out of it. The involuntary groan that escaped his mouth at the sight of half-naked Saul under him, he could feel reverberate throughout his entire body.

Saul was much more verbal with his arousal. What he lacked in eloquence, he made up for spine-tingling enthusiasm. “Fuck, you look _good_ ,” he moaned out, resuming his palming, dragging his fingers through the red hairs on Brian’s stomach, chest and sides.

Brian bent over and attacked his neck, chest and belly, kissing, sucking and biting every inch of soft, warm skin he could get his mouth on. Saul immediately propped himself up on one arm and ran his other hand up and down Brian’s back, raking blunt nails along his skin and dipping past the waist of Brian’s pants.

If there was any other person who had ever shown his body this kind of attention and adoration, he couldn’t remember them. Not at all.

His hands gripped onto the other man’s strong thighs, running up and down the irritatingly clothed body parts. They wrapped around him, pulling Brian back to Saul’s lips and holding him close. For the better part of several minutes, they did little but kiss; Brian’s tongue roaming all corners of his mouth, tasting Christiansen’s beer still on Saul’s breath, only to be pushed out and put on the receiving end. Without parting, Brian’s hands left his thighs, hurriedly yanked open the button of Saul’s pants and shoved his hand down the fly. Saul’s body jerked at the sudden contact and the groan he let out shook them both. He backed up so he could pull the pants and the undergarments all the way off and then quickly rid himself of his own.

Then Brian wasted no time taking Saul’s thick length into his mouth, sucking him in until the tip came close to the back of his throat. Saul yelled, his body half rising up off the bed and his fingers combing into Brian’s hair. He rose up Saul’s cock and slid back down, as agonizingly slow as he could make it, smiling when he earned the reaction he had hoped for; Saul moaning his praises and cursing his name, all in the same breath, some in the same sentence.

When Brian came up again, both of Saul’s hands entered his hair and gripped tighter. His hips started to shift rhythmically and Brian immediately adjusted to match his rhythm, squeezing Saul’s thighs encouragingly to give him the go ahead. When he gave it, Saul took off, hips pumping hard and fast into the hot, eager mouth surrounding him. The man was unrelenting. albeit in a controlled way, chasing after his relief and keeping himself just shy of it at the same time. The wet sliding, the sounds leaking from their throats, the creak of the rocking bed; Brian would be spending the next few weeks stroking himself to the memory of the sounds alone.

Saul pulled him off with a wet pop, pulled him closer and kissed him again, with more tongue than anything else. “You could make a man cry with that mouth, you know that?”

Brian laughed breathlessly, too winded to manage much else. Saul, splayed out across the bed with a relaxed, lazy grin on his face, looked every bit as impressive and powerful stark naked. He grinned, “Speechless, Harding?”

As hell. But he certainly wasn’t going to admit it. “A man can’t take in the sights?”

“I’m certainly not stopping you.” Saul put his hands behind his head and the sight of his flexing shoulders and chest nearly caused him to spend himself all over Saul’s nice sheets. Instead, he bent over to kiss him again. Saul sighed into his mouth, his hands running up and wrapping around Brian’s back, forcing them closer together. The kiss kept a soft, languid pace, more affection than pure lust though the heat was still there. “Harding,” Saul said, voice barely above a whisper as Brian kept pecking at his lips and the corners of his mouth. “Brian.”

Brian moaned and pressed his forehead to Saul’s. “Say that again,” he quietly ordered him.

Saul hummed. “Brian,” he groaned again, one of his hands leaving Brian’s back to paw at his chest and shoulders. He heaved himself up a sitting position, keeping Brian in his lap and putting his mouth to Brian’s chest, running his tongue over skin and hair, taking one of Brian’s nipples in and sucking hard enough to pull a shout from the other man.

Just like that, the heat was back at the forefront, Saul’s thick fingers working one nipple while his mouth attacked the other. Brian could feel himself hardening again, grinding his erection into the other man’s belly. Any other time, the action wouldn’t be nearly enough to bring him to completion but he has been holding himself back for much too long and now even his body was sick of it.

Saul pulled away, twisted around and pulled open a drawer next to the bed. Brian swept the mop of red hair on his head back, damp from both exertion and the heat. This man was a veritable furnace. Saul twisted back to him, pulling the top of a small bottle of oil. He quickly and expertly coated himself, coated Brian, rubbed Brian’s in for good measure before closing the thing and tossing it away, unconcerned with wherever it might have landed.

He gestured wordlessly for Brian to move off so he could adjust, setting pillows under where he planned to lay his back. Brian, kneeling on the mattress lazily stroked himself while watching him. Still without words, Saul lay down on the bed, took Brian’s free hand and pulled him back, having him straddle his waist once more. Their dicks slid smoothly against one another and Brian’s hips immediately began to grind down but Saul stopped him in his tracks. He brought his hands up to Brian’s head and pulled him into what was probably the softest kiss he’s ever had. He let Brian draw slightly back but kept his hands on his head, tangled in his hair. “You still with me, Brian?” he whispered, his lips and the hair of his beard brushing against Brian’s with every slight movement.

“Not going anywhere. Mostly cause I can’t feel my legs.” Saul laughed at that, in a way that Brian felt in his chest and saw in the wrinkles of his eyes. Bringing his hands in from the sides, Brian took hold of Saul’s face and kissed him silent. Then he ground his hips down, slowly and hard. Saul responded immediately, rolling his hips upwards to meet him, again and again and again until their rhythm rocked the bed, rapidly striking the frame against Saul’s bedroom wall. Their lips rarely parted in the meanwhile, only to draw in a half second of breath or let out a small curse or to fucking _beg_ before reconnecting again.

Brian felt himself cross the line, his own point of no return and this time, he raced for his finish. He broke their lips apart again to let out a desperate moan that started low and suddenly spiked. Saul’s body wracked underneath him as he came with a shout, his hands gripping Brian’s head and hair so wonderfully tight, he could have came a second time.

Both men were heaving, trying to catch their breaths, trying to bring their hearts down. Brian slowly slid off of Saul’s waist and dropped heavily onto the bed. He really couldn’t feel his legs.

This man was a fucking devil.

To his left, the devil let out a soft laugh, mixed in with a small moan. “Oh, how the hell did this happen?” Saul looked over at Brian, who was staring at the ceiling, still trying to get his vision to stop swimming. “When I went out tonight, I did not plan on this in the slightest.”

Brian finally found his voice. His legs were still another matter. Ah, who needs ‘em? “And to think, all I was trying to do was be friendly.”

“No good deed blah blah blah. That’s what you get for being nice to people.”

“A hot guy taking me to bed and a mind shattering orgasm?”

Saul leaned over and pecked him on the lips, “Only what you deserve.” Saul then heaved his bulk of the bed with an exhausted groan. Brian watched him (his ass, mostly) pad away from the bed and into a dark corner behind his wall. A light was turned on, followed by a soft hiss and then the sound of running water. Sal returned with a wet rag, wiping Brian’s cum striping his lower body before doing the same to Brian. “You stayin?” he asked, walking back over to the sink to drop off the rag and turn out the lights.

“Could’ve sworn you invited me,” Brian reminded, already making himself comfortable in Saul’s massive bed.

A beat. Then a small laugh, “I guess I did.”

“You don’t mean to tell me you had some kind of ulterior motive for inviting me back here, did you?”

Saul laughed again, the sound getting closer as he trudged back to the bed. “I’d hazard a guess that you had the same reason for accepting.” He pulled back the covers and slid under, the bed sinking under his weight and Brian using it as an excuse to move closer until they were pressed against each other again. Saul’s arm reached around his head and slid behind, wrapping itself around Brian’s shoulders. “Great minds, I suppose.”

“Hm, sure. But mostly me.”

Saul turned to look at him. “Pardon me? You came back to _my_ house.”

“After you _invited_ me, ‘member? You looked so hopeful and excited. Least I could do was deign to indulge you at least once.” Brian was surprised at how good he was at keeping his tone light and aloof, as if he hadn’t been undressing the other man from the moment he had seen him.

He was less surprised that Saul could see through his bullshitting. “Big words from someone’s whose mouth I just finished fucking.”

“Best you’ve ever had, right?”

“Let’s not get crazy, big guy.” The amusement in Saul’s eyes took a turn for the aroused. The way he shifted his legs underneath the comforter and moved his hand slightly closer to his crotch confirmed it. “Darius told me you had a competitive streak.”

Was that the part that turned him on? Brian pushed it further, shrugging and saying, “Probably was. Probably better than you anyway.” Saul’s head drew back in disbelief, eyebrows raised. Brian just shrugged again, “Definitely better at taking cock than you.”

That did it. Saul suddenly extracted himself from Brian, rose up and pinned him to the bed. Brian could feel the man growl deep within his chest and almost came right then and there. Saul leaned down and kissed him hard again. “That a challenge?”

Brian pushed against him until he could get more leverage, never breaking eye contact. “If you think you’re up to it.”

“Loser bathes the other?”

Brian ran one large hand up Saul’s broad chest, over that thick neck and to that admittedly incredibly handsome face, fingers pushing slightly at his lips until Saul got the hint and sucked them in. Brian moaned, “I think I’d win either way,” he muttered before cupping Saul’s head and pulling him into another warm, wet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost ended this fic at "my bed's bigger." I'm curious as to the reaction you wouldv'e had.


End file.
